Deux Moldues à Poudlard, l'Enfer existe!
by Eriam-Callista
Summary: Marie et Honorine débarquent à Poudlard, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire! Comment deux jeunes filles qui se retrouvent du jour au lendemain avec des pouvoirs, vont pouvoir s'en sortir sans connaissnaces magiques? Poudlard n'a qu'à bien se tenir!


Je me suis rendue compte, un peu tard, que je n'avais mi ni introduction personnelle, ni conclusion personnelle à ce chapitre. Je me charge d'y remédier immédiatement.

Cette fic m'a été inspirée par ma « copine de fics » Honorine. Sans elle, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais laissé tomber, je pense.

Que dire sur « Deux Moldues à Poudlard... L'Enfer existe » ? Je pense que c'est une forme de Parodie humoristique et folle, mais avec des moments sérieux et gores. Je ne connais pas encore la fin, j'écris selon ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Attendez-vous à de la folie à grands niveaux.

Rating : K+ / Interdit aux moins de 12 ans pour le moment, je changerais peut-être plus tard.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Mon rythme de parution : Je pense publier tous les week-ends. Pour le moment, j'ai 6 chapitres écrits et un cours d'écriture. Mon problème n'est pas que j'écris lentement, au contraire, mais plutôt que j'ai la flemme de recopier sur l'ordi. Enfin, je vais tout de même faire un effort pour vous, lecteurs et lectrices.

Si vous avez des questions, posez-les moi, je ne mords pas. Fort. =3

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivée étrange**

« Met le 6, je veux voir Blaise.

- Tu rêves. On a décidé de les faire dans l'ordre, donc tu attends que le 5 soit fini.

- Mais... geignit la première voix.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, déclara la seconde voix. C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

- Pfff... »

Marie se renfonça dans le canapé en cuir. Elle se trouvait chez son amie Honorine, toutes deux ayant profité du fait que les parents de cette dernière soient absents pour se faire une soirée Harry Potter en attendant la sortie du 7.

La brune avait réussi à patienter pendant les premiers épisodes, mais plus elle se rapprochait du numéro six, et de Blaise par conséquent, plus elle devenait impatiente. Son amie blonde la regarda en coin, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle-même avait été pressée d'apercevoir son Sirius. Mais contrairement à Marie, elle n'avait eu à patienter que pendant deux films.

En s'apercevant de la scène qui se déroulait à l'écran, elle héla son amie.

« Regarde. C'est le moment où Dumbledore fuit après que Fudge et Ombrage aient découvert l'AD, pour protéger Harry. »

Cela eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de la demoiselle aux yeux verts de son Serpentard.

« De toutes façons, Potter ne sait faire qu'une chose : apporter des ennuis aux autres.

- N'exagère pas. Il arrive souvent à se sortir de situations difficiles sans mettre les gens en danger.

- Purs coups de chance. »

Honorine secoua la tête. Son amie était si têtue et sûre d'elle que parfois, que ça en devenait impressionnant. Marie sourit. Elle savait que parfois elle exagérait, mais cela l'amusait. Elle appréciait pourtant personnes, comme Hermione ou Ginny, mais Harry lui sortait par les yeux, elle ne savait pourquoi. Un mouvement à l'écran la sortit de ses pensées.

« Hono... Il se passe un truc bizarre. »

En effet, un gros plan de Dumbledore apparaissait désormais. Pourtant, aucune des deux filles ne se souvenait de ce passage et elles avaient regardé le film une bonne vingtaine de fois. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que le directeur semblait les regarder. Soudain, il tendit la main et murmura :

« Vous venez ? »

Les filles se sentirent alors aspirés et disparurent dans un éclatement multicolore.

**M**

Elles atterrirent dans le bureau du directeur, juste à côté de celui-ci. Elles se regardèrent interloqués, puis regardèrent le vieil homme, puis se re-regardèrent, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève et les prennent dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue ! »

Honorine et marie rougirent et furent extrêmement gênées.

« Hum... Pourquoi vous nous prenez dans vos bras ?

- On est vraiment à Poudlard ?

- Comment sommes nous arrivé là ?

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous fait venir ?

- Vous pourriez nous lâcher, s'ilvousplaîtmerci. »

La dernière phrase avait été sortie par Honorine, qui n'était pas une fille à se laisser prendre dans les bras d'inconnu, même si c'était Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier se recula et les observa avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis si heureux que ça ait marché !

- Que ça ait... –Marie parut pensive, puis son regard s'illumina- C'est vous qui nous avez fait amener ici ? !

- Oui.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? »

La blonde, de son côté, ne disait rien. Elle réalisait, peu à peu, qu'elle était réellement à Poudlard.

« Eh bien... commença à répondre le directeur.

- Marie ! –Honorine posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie-

- Quoi ? répondit vivement celle-ci.

- On est à Poudlard.

- Oui, et alors ? »

Son amie la regarda avec de grands yeux : il semblait que la brune n'ait pas totalement réalisé.

« Marie...

- Oui ? ! lui répondit une vois excédée

- ON EST A POUDLARD ! »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda vivement autour d'elle. L'info semblait avoir enfin atteint son cerveau.

« On est à Poudlard ! –elle attrapa le bras de son amie et le serra- Hono, on est à Poudlard ! On est à Poudlard !

- Je sais. »

Elle soupira, blasée. Dumbledore, lui, observait les deux jeunes filles, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de les faire venir. Allait-il le regretter ?

**H**

Ils étaient maintenant installés tous les trois dans des fauteuils pourpres autour du bureau du directeur. Honorine regard ce dernier droit dans les yeux.

« Bien. Expliquez-nous pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir.

- J'ai senti une connection entre vous et moi, je ne peux dire pourquoi. Mais cela étant un événement exceptionnel, j'ai pensé que vous deviez être hors du commun pour arriver à créer une brèche spatio-temporelle. Vous me paraissiez extraordinaire et je vous ai fait venir, sans réfléchir.

- Pardon ? ! s'exclama Marie. Vous nous avez fait sur un coup de tête ? !

- Oui, et j'en suis déso…

- Mais non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est excellentissime ! Nous sommes à Poudlard ! C'est le rêve de tout fan d'HP qui se respecte !

- H… P ? répéta l'argenté, perplexe.

- C'est quelque chose en rapport avec notre monde, rattrapa Honorine.

- Je vois, murmura le vieil homme, puis il reprit plus fort, au début, je pensais vous renvoyer chez vous –les visages des deux files s'assombrirent- mais je cerne mieux votre caractère, votre personnalité, ainsi que votre force magique, qui augmente rapidement, soit dit en passant. Je pense que vous pourrez rester ici en intégrant l'école.

- Sérieusement ? ! s'écria la brune.

- Oui. De plus, je pense qu'il est possible que vous accomplissiez un miracle.

- Comment cela ? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pense, non je suis sûr, que vous pouvez arriver à réunir les quatre maisons et à empêcher les Serpentards à devenir Mangemorts.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Mais vous ne nous connaissez pas pourtant.

- Connaître votre magie me suffit, sourit Dumbledore.

- Alors... Nous avons de la magie ? Nous allons réellement intégrer Poudlard ?

- C'est tout à fait cela. Mais nous allons devoir vous inventer une histoire. Et vous devez savoir qu'après 24 heures passées ici, vous ne pourrez pas repartir dans votre monde. »

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses. Elles se doutaient de ce point, mais leurs familles n'allaient pas leur manquer. Et puis ! Devenir des sorcières ! Suivre des études de magie !Ce fut Honorine qui exprima leur pensée commune.

« Nous en avons bien conscience professeur. Mais nous n'allons pas le regretter.

- Alors, bienvenues dans le monde magique ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et que vous êtes assez intrigué par Marie et Honorine pour lire la suite.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire : REWIEWS ! =D


End file.
